Set Fire To The Rain
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Takes place during 7x17. Two House and Cuddy moments I wish would have been in the episode. I warn you, my beta reader ended up crying reading this... Read and Review on your way out and let me know if I should write more chaps
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! What's up? I'm not sure if this is gonna be a one-shot or if it's gonna have more chaps after this one... this mostly depends on you! So, leave a review on your way out... pweeetty pweeease? Anyway, the title I've chosen for this fic comes from one of Adele's songs and IT'S AN AMAZING SONG! So love that woman!

**This takes place during 7x17 so... if you haven't watched the episode, you better don't read this... watch the episode first, okay?**

I have to thank my beta SammiMD for editing this oneshot in such a short amount of time, I practically forced her into beta-ing this asap! LOL Bad me... XDXD _"I hate you. It's wonderful and brilliant, sad and heartwrenching, and one of the VERY few fanfics that has ever made me cry. *curls up in bed and cuddles a teddy bear, still crying* xS "_ - that's what she said... I'm warning you... I also have to thank Sheis1963 for giving me some advices about it! Thank you so much pretty gals :)

Enjoy it and let me know if I should write some more :)

* * *

><p><strong>Set Fire To The Rain<strong>

_I let it fall, my heart _

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it _

_It was dark and I was over _

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me _

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak _

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet ..._

She heard the sound of his cane tapping on the pavement outside the room and shivered in anticipation, trying to gather all the strength she could to be able to handle his presence. When he barged in without knocking, slinging open the door the way he used to, it felt like the world had stopped dead in its tracks. Then their eyes met in an understanding glare: he was no longer hers, he was going to marry another woman, another one of his master plans engineered to piss her off. In that moment she realized that she had never hurt so much in her entire life. It felt like her life and all the happiness she had experienced in the past months was being sucked away by a mysterious force, and she could no longer handle not being touched by his hands, kissed by those lips and held in his strong arms. She could have told him to leave her alone, hell she could fire him in the spot if she really wanted, but something was holding her back like an invisible hand, caressing her softly and at the same time brutally keeping her still.

They built an invisible wall between them. They made it of diamond, making it almost impossible to break with their hands, minds and hearts. They needed another piece of diamond to finally destroy it once and for all, but the problem was finding it. They had been able to break it nearly a year before, lowering their defenses . They shot it down in a million little pieces, ending up with few cuts and bruises, but it had been worth it. Everything had ached from the inside, the pain almost unbearable at times, but they promised they would give their relationship a try and see what true love really was. They'd had their chance to be happy, to enjoy their life together, to be better thanks to each others' presence and influence. Cuddy knew that behind that wall right now House was hurting too but, being the stubborn and proud son of a bitch he was, he rejected all those feelings, keeping a neutral and emotionless expression all the time. On top of it all, he was putting every effort into trying to make her live a journey through hell, elevating her sense of guilt to despair.

When he approached her desk she held back her tears like she had done thousands of times in the past, when all she could think was him. She had been in love with him for so many years and when she finally had the guts to tell him she was willing to try, willing to change his life and help him find a better view of the world. When he told her he loved her she felt her fear held her back for a while. She remembered she had smiled at him, held him close to her chest and kissed him with all the love she had in her body and more, before closing the door of his apartment behind her and smiling sadly at the wall. Only a few inches apart and the fears of losing him were back full force, hitting her like a million daggers. She sighed and walked to her car hoping that, when she woke up in the morning sleeping next to her daughter, the hope would still be there, holding hands with them while they started their new life. Together.

"I need you to sign this." He said, breaking the silence.

He handed her the file and she reached for it trying her best to stop her hand from shaking. Her eyes ran up his torso till they got to his deep blue eyes. He was staring back at her, losing himself in thoughts in her lightly blood-shot grey eyes. When she felt her control starting to slip slowly away from her, she looked away unable to resist any longer. She tried to concentrate on the document she was supposed to sign but her mind was miles away. The smell of him was lingering the air, driving her insane. She'd thought she could do this. She gripped the desk tightly when she felt his stare fixed on her one more time. She hated being so emotional but when it came to dealing with him she was unable to hold back.

"You've been crying"

"Wow, how observant you are. I'm impressed" she replied brutally.

"Oh come on Cuddy! Just because I'm no longer shagging you it doesn't give you the permission to snap at me like this!"

"We're no longer together but that doesn't mean your actions don't affect me anymore."

"Right, we're no longer together. What I do is none of your business. If I want to marry Dominica I'll do it, no matter what you think. Now sign that damn chart so I can do my job."

Still emotionless. His face was neutral under Cuddy's eyes. She sighed, held the file in her hands, and signed it without reading a word of it.

"You didn't even read it, did you?"

"Like you said, what you do is none of my business and this file is not patient related. I'm giving you what you want, I'm letting you buy that damn plasma for your office. So please, leave my office and go do your job."

House nodded and turned around slowly. He could still see her shaking her head and cradling her head in her hands as he closed the glass door behind him and made his way towards the clinic.

* * *

><p>Dominica had left the hospital to get ready for the wedding about an hour ago and House was now resting in his office, the blinds drawn over the glass walls, hiding him from all the curious eyes that had been wandering the hallway of the 4th floor just to sneak a peek in the Diagnostician's office and see the soon-to-be-wife of the cranky doctor. There were bets going on through the hospital staff, and the nurses were chatting about the new member of the House "clan", sharing sharp comments about their unusual relationship.<p>

He sighed loudly and stretched his legs, resting a hand on his right thigh and massaging it through the rough fabric of his jeans. His eyes slid open when he heard the sound of the door being opened.

"I'm busy." He muttered sleepily.

"No, you're not."

He turned around to face her. He could see the tiredness and sadness on her face as a tear escaped from her eyes, sliding under her long black eyelashes and running down her cheek. He could smell her delicate perfume filling the air and, in a matter of seconds, he was in heaven. He had become addicted to the smell of her, to the sweet essence that left her body after she took a hot shower, to the spicy one when they were making love, to the unmistakable scent of her hair when he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck at night. He closed his eyes, hearing her sighing softly while resting her shoulders against the wall.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't stand the sight of you and her."

"Jealousy sucks."

"Love sucks."

He stared at her and cursed himself for being the cause of her pain. He remembered her body being trapped under him, his thighs parting hers while his hands were roaming up and down her back, caressing the soft skin under his fingertips. How could he forget her soft gasp of pain right before filling her core completely in a _swift _move How could he be so selfish to marry another woman when they were both still in love with each other? House shook his head and sat still, massaging his leg vigorously.

"I can see that you're leg has been hurting more lately even if you're back on Vicodin."

He let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"It's incredible how endorphins work on our pain, isn't it? When we were together you never paid attention to how much pain I felt… for god's sake, I don't remember feeling so much pain myself. I don't remember being stuck in my bed not able to move when I was with you and now every fucking morning I wake up and I down two pills and I'm still in an unbearable level of pain. I guess my brain was flooded with so many endorphins that I forgot what pain was."

"I was worried about your pain."

"I know. I've always thought my leg screwed my life up but after what we've been through, I realized that the real problem is in my head. My body betrays me every single day, forcing me to take pill after pill, drowning my pain with drugs and alcohol."

She was about to move closer to him. She wanted to enjoy one of those lovely moments, when they were both so engrossed in their thoughts and, even if their problems were devouring them, they could stay in complete silence for a few minutes and show their mutual understanding without any gesture or word. They were like this; they've always been like this. They show each other how much they care through silence and glances. She never reached the ottoman in front of him. Instead she turned her back to him and walked towards the door.

"I miss you." She admitted in a whisper.

"I know."

She nodded slowly and shook her head slowly, trying once again to stop the tears. When she turned around it was too late to stop the irrational part of her brain. He was right behind her and she didn't realize it until she was in his arms and her lips were nearly touching his as she leaned closer to him. They were so close he could feel the chills running though her spine at the simple contact of their bodies, he could smell her sweet essence and it was driving him insane. Their brains were looking for something to stop both of them, but their hearts were winning over rationality. He met her mouth halfway and held her close to him. She could feel her control slipping away slowly, leaving her in a state of dizziness which had never felt so good in her entire life. He was a drug for her: he was one of the very few people able to read her like an open book; he could drive her insane with his eyes and he knew how to use this against her. And in those moments she was willing to summit herself to his hands, mind and heart.

They kissed with passion and love, both those feelings coursing and exploding through their blood. Their lips were craving to be touched, licked, bitten… She was losing her mind in that kiss until she broke it and stared up at him.

"This is so wrong…" she whispered closing her eyes and taking a step back

"It is…" he replied, stepping back and releasing her from his arms.

"We… we shouldn't have… I shouldn't have come here…"

"Yeah…" he nodded.

"I better leave…"

Once again, Cuddy turned to leave but his voice stopped her but she didn't turn around.

"Cuddy…." he paused, "I'm gonna miss you."

He saw her nod slightly but she never turned around to face him. She walked away from him. Again.

* * *

><p>Read and review... FEED DAH COOKIE MONSTER! ROAR!<p> 


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**"One and Only" a sequel to "Set Fire To The Rain"**

**To popular demand I'm giving you a sequel to this story. I have to tell you I really did appreciate all the kind reviews and comments you gave me on twitter or on here. You guys really make my day when you review and share your thoughts with me. **

**"One and Only" is a song from Adele who I really really love! :) So, here's what you have to do: **

**WATCH THIS VIDEO! /watch?v=5I5ReCMHRxI**

**SHE'S AWESOME! :)**

**I've already wrote the first two chapters of the sequel and sent them to my beta. She'll try to edit them when she has some free time. :)**


End file.
